


the ever-changing seasons of life

by aizensosuke



Series: ByaRen Week 2018 [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Marriage, Training Camp, Trans Character, Trans Kuchiki Byakuya, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: renji does some reflecting while training some new recruits.





	the ever-changing seasons of life

Training the new recruits for the Sixth Division in front of his children is not necessarily what Renji thought his life would come to when he joined the academy with Rukia all those years ago.

That had been centuries ago, too. He remembers his life before all of this vaguely, remembers frailty and illness and the threat of darkness always over his shoulder before a shinigami had come to collect him and bring him to Soul Society. Then, he had no way of knowing who Kuchiki Byakuya was or that in the time it took Renji to decide to join the academy and train to be a shinigami, to  _ do something _ with his life, that Byakuya was already a captain. Already the head of a proud and noble clan. Already fighting battles Renji would never come to understand.

Had he remained a mere inhabitant of Soul Society and survived the grace period meant for souls here, he would have been reborn somewhere with no memory of this place and no memory of the enchanting shinigami noble whose very existence drove him to become a better fighter in leaps and bounds until he could, at the very least, stand by Byakuya’s right hand.

His lieutenant. His lover. His husband. And now the father of his children.

The life of shinigami are long ones and he knows that, in the back of his mind. That his life here has already far preceded any he would live as a human, and sometimes he remembers Yhwach's goal, a world without death, and he wonders about it. Shinigami are not  _ immortal _ of course, but it is rare for something like old age to take them, and their own power can sustain them much longer than the average soul here in Soul Society.

A long life spent at Byakuya’s side, in Byakuya’s arms. Watching their children grow older and stronger, watching them learn how to become shinigami, how to heal and how to fight. Watching them gain their zanpakuto, watching them go through the academy together.

For now, only casting discerning glances over his shoulder where Byakuya watches over his training with Orihime nearby, Ichika balanced on her lap and already babbling away. Not quite words but she’s going to get there soon, Renji thinks. His niece is so smart.

Touma and Niko are cradled carefully in the crooks of Byakuya’s arms, and there are already significant changes in their facial features that tell Renji more or less what he knows when it comes to which of them is going to look like who. It’s hard to tear his eyes away from them.

When Renji is certain they have been sufficiently worked and are in need of a break, though, he releases the new recruits and goes to join Byakuya, grinning when Niko spots him coming and holds her hands out to him, fingers curling and uncurling as she grasps at empty hair. Renji makes sure Zabimaru is tight at his side before taking her, holding her up in the air, the sunlight streaming through the trees highlighting the brightest reds in her hair.

A cherry petal blossom lands on top of her head and she makes a noise of interest and makes a grab for it. When she tries to eat it, he gently takes it from her grip.

“The recruits are staring,” Byakuya informs him coolly, shifting Touma in his arms, brushing his fingers through their son’s dark hair. “I would have thought they were well aware of the nature of our relationship and the existence of our children. It spread through the Seireitei quickly.”

“That it did,” Renji agrees, looking directly at several recruits only to watch them immediately scramble to do anything  _ but _ stare, snorting at their obviousness.

After Touma and Niko had been born, Seireitei had been in a bit of an uproar as damned near every captain wanted to come visit them personally and bring gifts, and Renji just wanted to stay home with his husband and take care of their children. But the captain and lieutenant of a fighting squad can hardly do such a thing, which meant the children often accompanied them with servants to watch over them when Byakuya and Renji could not.

Leaving them at home was an option, but both of them hated the idea of their children so far away when Soul Society was peaceful these days with Aizen imprisoned.

Kyoraku and Ukitake had come together because at the very least, Byakuya and Renji are not the only most obvious couple in Seireitei. Otoribashi and Muguruma had given Kira and Hisagi time off to come visit as well, and Hiraki had allowed Momo to visit, the reassurance that the twins have the best uncles and aunt they could ever ask for out of Renji’s friends. Even Zaraki had come to visit, much to Byakuya’s horror, but Yachiru wanted to meet the twins in person and there was no real way to say no to her.

Mayuri hadn’t been allowed to come. Byakuya had put his foot down firmly about that, and Renji thinks the man must still be stewing considering Byakuya did allow Grimmjow to come visit when he showed up out of the blue in the middle of the night as he was wont to do.

Orihime hums thoughtfully, bouncing Ichika on her lap when the girl makes a fussy noise up at her. “I think it must be different to see it in person, surely? No other captain and lieutenant pair are a married couple. Some of the captains are married, but that’s it.”

“That may very well be the case,” Byakuya admits, and Touma makes a small noise up at him, reaching for Byakuya’s hand, curling his small hands around Byakuya’s fingers. “I’m sure reality is much different than hearing rumors or casting glimpses of us in public.”

Renji can’t help but smirk at the thought, shifting Niko from one arm to the other. “Good. I hope they’re jealous ‘cause they’re never gonna get as close to you as I have.”

Byakuya rolls his eyes and Niko laughs, the sound loud enough to startle some of the recruits— Either that, or the wave of reiatsu that rolls off of her when she’s at her happiest. No one in their family or circle of friends is weak enough that it bothers them overly much, more like just something to observe. It tends to startle newcomers, though.

The twins are already showing signs that they would be powerful shinigami one day, which thrills Renji to bits. Strong parents beget strong children, after all.

“Did you hear, by the way?” Orihime leans closer to them and Byakuya hums, tipping his head in her direction; Ichika looks between them and then makes grabby hands for Touma, babbling in her cousin’s direction. He only blinks placidly back at her. “Ichigo came to Rukia and asked her for some time off. We have suspicions but he’s not confirming anything yet.”

Renji whistles and Niko sputters at him, then laughs again. “Impressive. I didn’t think he was ever gonna settle down but I guarantee that’s what he’s doing.”

“Taking some time off,” Byakuya muses. “If it wasn’t my sister’s division, I would wonder if letting a lieutenant take a break is the proper course of action. But I trust her judgment.”

“I think he’s just going home to tell his father and sisters. He doesn’t get to see them so often working here, it can be difficult.” Orihime smiles softly and Renji nods slowly even though he doesn’t really understand as well as she currently does.

Byakuya’s expression softens. “That’s right, I’d almost forgotten about that.”

Renji sighs and kisses Niko on the forehead, setting her back on Byakuya’s lap. “All right, princess, Chichi’s gotta go back to work so be good for me and watch closely.”

Niko coos up at him and Renji grins at her before returning to training once more.

He catches a handful of new recruits looking just around him and loudly clears his throat, enjoying the way they startle before squaring their shoulders and schooling their expressions. What an interesting assortment they always end up with here. “If any of you have questions to ask, feel free to ask them. Communication is important among members of a squad. Learn to speak to each other freely so you’ll know if someone is acting abnormally.”

It probably would have helped them catch Aizen, Gin, and Tousen before it was too late.

One of the recruits, a woman so short she makes him think of Rukia, jolts a little at his words before barking out her question. “Abarai fukutaichou, is it safe to have the infants here?”

_ Concerned or just worried about their reiatsu, I wonder. _ “Kuchiki taichou is more than capable of keeping our children safe in the event one of you makes a mistake. Neither of them are in any danger and if I thought any of you were a true danger to them, you wouldn’t be here.”

“Oh, I just thought…” The woman trails off, then clears her throat. “I would have thought they’d remain in your home until your duties were completed at the end of the day.”

Renji chuckles and shakes his head. “Our duties are never  _ truly _ completed and emergencies arrive all the time. There would be no opportune time to spend with them, by that logic. As I said, both of them are safe here. Arguably, they are always safer with us.”

There are few forces in Soul Society who could stand up to Zabimaru and Senbonzakura.

_ There will be no harm to come to these children while you carry me. _ The promise had been explicit the night the twins were born, Zabimaru stretching out to Renji even from across the room, careful not to disturb Byakuya or the twins where they slept.  _ They are yours and we will fight as one to keep them safe until they can defend themselves. _

_ And even after, _ Renji thinks. He hasn’t stopped being able to protect Byakuya, after all.

“I understand.” The woman presses her lips together and looks suitably unhappy with her questions, and Renji would comfort her, but honestly, she’s right to feel such a way.

The man next to her raises his hand as if waiting for Renji to tell him to ask, and it isn’t  _ school _ but Renji humors him anyway, nodding in his direction. “I, ah, there was some confusion about how the children were even conceived considering both of you are—”

“That is a question of a personal nature of which you do not need to receive the answer.” The voice is Byakuya’s and Renji is not even surprised to discover his captain has flash stepped to his side, the twins left in Orihime’s capable care. “Unless you want to be ousted from this division before you have a true chance to show what you are capable of.”

The man blanches and Renji smiles at him, completely nonplussed.

His companion punches him in the ribs, her face bright red within seconds. “Why would you ask such a thing? Kuchiki taichou, I apologize for his behavior. He’s… An idiot.”

“There are certain matters in the sixth division that are of no one’s business should they already not know the finer details, and this is one of them.” Byakuya’s voice leaves no room for argument and Renji bows his head, deferring to his captain’s authority on this subject. “You need only look at them to know they belong to us, and that is all you should concern yourselves with. The details do not matter, as they are none of your business.”

Calm and certain as always, as unchanging as the seasons. Renji tilts his head to watch Byakuya’s face, and though his expression is in perfect control, his eyes are cold. One of their new recruits was in danger of crossing a delicate line and might not even be aware of it even though anyone with common sense would have kept their mouth shut.

The man lowers his head deeply. “My apologies, Kuchiki taichou. I never should have asked.”

“What are their names?” The question comes from another woman, bubblier and brighter than the first and Renji likes her energy, the way her eyes shine as she looks past them to the twins.

Byakuya looks surprised by her question for just a moment before he is in control of his face once more. “Our son is Touma, and our daughter is Niko. They were born during the winter.”

“Those are such beautiful names. I’ve heard so many people say that they’re the most beautiful children in Seireitei and I just had to see for myself. I love children.” She clasps her hands in front of her chest and beams up at them, and the wind sweeps her pale pink hair away from her face. Pale pink, like the cherry blossoms, and paler still around her face. Almost white. “My mother is a midwife with the fourth division, so I’ve grown up around babies all my life.”

Renji cocks his head at her, running through the list of midwives he knows in the fourth division; Orihime is one of them now, so he’s been better acquainted than he was in the past. Out of the names he knows, he manages to match a name with this face. “Hirai Akane is your mother.”

“That’s her! I’m Hirai Mao.” The woman— Mao— almost bounces on her feet, clearly thrilled that Renji knows of her family, and it’s almost cute. “I’m glad to be fighting in a squad where family values are important because family means the world to me.”

Her words soften Byakuya’s features in a way no one else’s ever have and Renji bites back a smile at the sight. “Work hard for your success, Hirai Mao. We are also the division of noble reason and our adherence to the rules is important to our image. However… It is worth noting that family is, perhaps, the only reason I deem acceptable in terms of breaking the rules.”

Mao’s eyes widen impossibly up at him before she nods fervently. “I’ll remember that, Kuchiki taichou! And I will work hard. I want to make my mother proud of me.”

“I’m sure you will. Abarai fukutaichou, as you were.” Byakuya nods once to him and Renji hums in understanding, watching Byakuya walk away through his eyelashes.

He’s never going to get tired of this, the steady reminder that Byakuya is his, that everything between the two of them only grows stronger with every passing day. Life, Renji knows, even as a shinigami, is not as long as everyone believes it to be. Even the brightest sparks run the risk of fizzling out and that makes every moment precious, every single heartbeat worth fighting for. And even if he spends the next three hundred years with Byakuya, it won’t feel like enough.

Mao makes a small humming noise and Renji looks at her, raising an eyebrow. “I think it’s inspiring that Kuchiki taichou can be such an accomplished and well-respected and decorated captain and considers fatherhood to be just as important. That makes me feel like my choice to come here instead of joining my mother in the fourth was worth it.”

Renji knows he is not supposed to play favorites and that Byakuya will loose Senbonzakura on him if he finds out that Renji is doing such a thing, but the temptation is  _ strong _ with this young woman. “It’s very important to both of us. I hope you enjoy it here. It’s my home, obviously, and I went through a few divisions just to get to this one.”

“I hope this one is home, then. I don’t really want to transfer if I can avoid it.” Mao rests her hand on top of her zanpakuto and Renji cocks his head at her. “We’re both pretty happy to be here!”

“That’s great to hear.” Renji pats her on top of the head and she grins up at him. “All right, everyone, back in place. If you thought training was done for the day, you walked into the wrong division. We’ve got another few hours of this.”

He thinks he sees a few guys in the back go green at his words and he rolls his eyes because of  _ course _ there’s going to be some rough edges, but nothing he and Byakuya can’t tidy up together. When he’d been division hopping trying to find a rhyme or a reason to what he wanted to do with his life, Renji had struggled. He’d been beaten down so fiercely in the eleventh he sometimes thought he’d eventually just get beaten to death; it takes time. It takes practice. It’s going to take all of them some effort to find their path in life.

It’s just another path worth fighting for, all things considered. And he has faith in them.


End file.
